This relates generally to wireless communications circuitry, and more particularly, to electronic devices that have wireless communications circuitry.
Electronic devices such as portable computers and cellular telephones are often provided with wireless communications capabilities. For example, electronic devices may use long-range wireless communications circuitry such as cellular telephone circuitry to communicate using cellular telephone bands at 850 MHz, 900 MHz, 1800 MHz, 1900 MHz, and 2100 MHz. Electronic devices may use short-range wireless communications links to handle communications with nearby equipment. For example, electronic devices may communicate using the WiFi® (IEEE 802.11) bands at 2.4 GHz and 5 GHz and the Bluetooth® band at 2.4 GHz.
To satisfy consumer demand for small form factor wireless devices, manufacturers are continually striving to implement wireless communications circuitry such as antenna components using compact structures. However, it can be difficult to fit conventional antenna structures into small devices. For example, antennas that are confined to small volumes often exhibit narrower operating bandwidths than antennas that are implemented in larger volumes. If the bandwidth of an antenna becomes too small, the antenna will not be able to cover all communications bands of interest.
In view of these considerations, it would be desirable to provide improved wireless circuitry for electronic devices.